Kaname Hagiri
Kaname Hagiri (刃霧要, Hagiri Kaname), more commonly known as Sniper (狙撃手（スナイパー）, Sunaipā), is a former member of the Sensui Seven. He is voiced by Eiji Sekiguchi in the original Japanese and Aaron Hatch in the English dub. In the Filipino Dub in the anime he is voiced by Vincent Gutierrez. Appearance Despite being a psychic with incredible power, Kaname appears to be a regular teenager. He is often seen wearing a red leather jacket with two gray belted collar in the center, a dirty white loose undershirt, charcoal gray jeans and black shoes. He has pale skin, violet eyes, almost concealed by his long black hair. He is also often seen riding his motorcycle. He slightly resembles Yusuke without his hair slicked back and a less expressive face, most noticeably his narrower eyes. He vaguely resembles the older version of Koenma. In the epilogue of Chapter Black saga, he wears a standard school uniform where he was informed by his sister about his classmates who killed a stray kitten with their crossbows and decides to hunt them down. Personality Kaname is the typical representation of a bad boy: reckless, cocky, and independent, but also stoic and reserved. He seems to enjoy chasing Yusuke and appears to think of himself as invincible. Like the others of Sensui's crew, Kaname appears to be easily manipulated and controlled, obeying Sensui's orders without a second thought. Unlike the other members, he does not possess a grudge against humanity; he merely joined Sensui out of boredom, an elucidated sense of cynicism of the world around him, including the perception that the everyday people around him (other than his relatives) are incredibly stupid, and the want to get away from it all, meaning he might know what he was getting into. He is the only member of Sensui's Seven, besides Itsuki, to not care about what is shown in Chapter Black. Though arrogant and ruthless, he does care about his family and seems to have a soft spot for small animals, as he is seen pursuing his classmates who killed a stray kitten after his sister informs him. Synopsis Chapter Black Saga Kaname first appears when he uses a pencil eraser to injure Murota when Murota is trying to read Sensui's mind. Later after Seaman's betrayal at Yusuke's friend's apartment. He shoots small dice through the glass window and scares the others into following Sensui into the street. Just then, Sensui releases a huge energy blast that nearly annihilates the building, but Seaman survives.Sensui then takes that distraction and kidnaps Kuwabara while Kaname slips into an alley unseen and boards his motorcycle. Kurama almost catches him, but his motorcycle is too fast, and he evades the latter's rose whip. Later, as Yusuke chases after Sensui's truck on a bicycle, Kaname runs him off the road by flicking a dice at the back of the bike. Yusuke falls, making his shirt rip when he brushes against the road. The others drive off and Kaname declares a five-hundred meter radius as his territory and imprints targets on Yusuke's heart, arms and navel. He throws a couple rocks to test it on Yusuke, to show what the power can do. He later summons a barrage of sharp kitchen utensils, then controls a large truck. Realizing he has made it too easy on himself, Kaname reveals a pistol, with which he shot into the fuel truck, nearly blowing up Yusuke. However, Hiei saves him just in time and avoids Kaname's bullets to impale him on his sword and carefully avoiding Kaname's vital organs when doing so. Epilogue Kaname is next seen, having been fully-healed, talking with the Doctor, who escaped prison. Doctor commented that Hiei's sword missed all of Kaname's vital organs, which the Doctor believes Hiei did on purpose. He is later with his sister as they attempt to discern just who exactly had killed a stray cat with crossbow arrows. The culprits end up being three of his classmates, and he vows to make them know what it's like to be hunted. Kaname retired from the Sensui Seven, but didn't allied with Yusuke and his team. After graduating high school, he disappears (in the manga he is said to have given his mother a package of one million yen a few years later). Power and abilities *'Superior Marksmanship '( 優れました ・射撃 , Suguremashita Shageki ) :' Normally, it is very hard to aim a handgun at a target and hit it precisely, especially if there's no type of aim assistor. Kaname Hagiri manages to overcome both of these setbacks, and as a result is an incredibly accurate shot with his handgun. He demonstrates this by shooting a tanker hundreds of yards away from the top of a cliff, while traveling many mph. * kaname hagiri62.JPG|Shooting a marble. kaname hagiri82.JPG '''Telekinetic Projectiles ( 'テレキネティッ ・ク発射体 , Terekinetikku Hassha-tai ) : Kaname was given his nickname because he can shoot any small object (i.e.marbles, dice, darts) as if they were bullets by coating them with his energy. He launches them by flicking his fingers and propels them with telekinesis. Their power is enough to blast through walls and pierce human skin. He can also control the density of any object he fires, its weight, and how fast it will shoot. Genkai estimated his effective distance to be over 500 yards, or five football fields, away. He can also transfer his energy into anything else, provided he has enough energy to maintain it. If he can't, he'll obfuscate. **Projectiles Used: ***Eraser - used to shoot Murota in the forehead ***Rocks - when toying with the foes ***Grass- same as above, also cuts the skin ***Dice - same as above ***Marbles - same as above ***Darts - same as above ***Knives - when he is getting more serious ***Truck - by pressing the gas pedal down telekinetically, he can control a driverless truck. He also uses it as an explosive by shooting it. *'''Death Print Bull's Eye (死紋十字斑, Shi Mon Jū Ji Han, translated as Death Crest Cross Plaque): kaname hagiri121.JPG|Incomplete Bull's Eyes kaname hagiri80.JPG|Feeding Bull's Eyes with Energy kaname hagiri64.JPG|Death Print Bull's Eyes Kaname's territory, made by using his energy to manifest targets on an opponents' body, after imprinting his energy to imprint where he decides he wants them. Kaname can shoot his projectiles and they will never miss their targets. He doesn't even have to aim, because anything will home in on the targets. He can use anything to hit his target, even driverless trucks, provided he can maintain the concentration required for excessively large objects. The only downside is that its effective range is less than his: the range of the territory is only 200 meters. Trivia *Since Sensui's Seven represent one of the seven deadly sins, Sniper represents Pride in both his arrogant attitude and narcissistic pride in his ability as a killer. *Fans assume Sniper was acting as Sensui's right-hand man during the majority of Chapter Black, as Itsuki was busy expanding the portal. *In the edited dub, he is never seen getting stabbed and is only seen collapsing in pain after Hiei presumably slashed him. *Sniper became a former member of the Sensui Seven. But unfortunately, he didn't become an ally of Yusuke Urameshi, along with Gamemaster and Kamiya as well, except for Mitarai when he joined Urameshi's team. *In both the original and the dub, despite his lack of demonic blood, his bullets are mentioned to have traces of demonic energy in them. If this is not an error, this proves that the humans who gained their powers through the opening of the portal use Demon Energy due to the demonic origin of their powers. *Though his power likely has more uses, he is unique in that he is the only psychic of the six who can obfuscate from his own power. *Also worth noting he has a slight resemblance to the older version of Koenma. * His design is also very reminiscent of Kaneda from AKIRA. Not only with his facial features and red biker jacket, but he also rides a motor cycle. * His powers are quite similar to the Ortho Siblings in Togashi's latest work, Hunter x Hunter as they both have the ability to turn their victims into targets and will shoot projectiles at their targets respectively. * His powers are also similar to that of Vander Decken from One Piece, as when he touches his target once he is locked on to them and can throw an object in any direction and not miss the target. * In the blu-ray English version, all of Kaname's lines were redubbed by Aaron Hatch for a better performance. * Like many of the psychics who have gained the power of the demonic gate, Kaname has only a C-class spirit, but his psychic abilities make him an A-class threat. *Kaname's Filipino voice actor Vincent Gutierrez would later adapted his voice for Daisuke Jigen in the classic manga and anime series, Lupin III and Tokiya Mikagami also from the manga and anime series Flame of Recca. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Sensui Seven Category:Psychic Category:Villains Category:Alive Characters Category:Former Villains